MI High Series 8
by kerianddan2014
Summary: M.I.9 may have beaten Korps, but the war is only just beginning. Skul has survived and is ready for the next campaign. The Grand Master will fight for whats right. The team rescue the Grand Masters Project, a special girl who will change the teams life forvever.1 special character will return.
1. Separated Teens Part 1

Episode 1: Separated Teens - Part 1

In one of the several SKUL bases a petite 11 year old girl was made based on the creations of The Mastermind.

Curiously she asked, "Why are carrots more orange than an orange," The guard on patrol was getting tired of her many questions. Just as the guard was about to answer her question the alarms rung signalling something was wrong.

Meanwhile at St Hearts, four friends walked in their blue uniform towards the janitors' closet. After pulling the broom, quickly they changed into their spy outfits. Keri asked "Who is Zoe?" Everyone in the lift glared at her especially Dan. "Don't ever say that name again," Dan slurred with an angry face. "Zoe is your sister," Tom coughed. Keri stammered "Then how come no one will tell me about her,"

Frank shouted "Guys mind on this mission. I have got some big news. Korps is done." "Yes!" Aniesha blurted. As everyone started to celebrate, Frank stopped them by saying: "But at first we weren't fighting Korps, we were fighting another evil group called Skull. For all the months we were fighting Korps they got stronger. They have been made a weapon that is so dangerous that it could kill someone with one word." Aniesha surprised said "No!" "Team your mission is to find this secret weapon before chaos begins. I will send the co-ordinates of the base to your spy pods," Frank said.

Back at the base, Skylar was being transported as Skull had found out MI High knew there location. Skylar sung quietly: "Radioactive," "Skylar what are you singing? The Grand Master asked. "Radioactive by Imagine Dragons," Skylar Grand Master inquired "These Imagine Dragons can they breathe fire," Skylar stated "No, they can sing words. There a band," The Grand Master "I thought you were searching evil people not looking up bands such as the supposed Imagine Dragons-who don't breathe fire!" For minutes they argued, Skylar answering back to every word The Grand Master said. As they talked they walked towards the exit: Rainbow Park.

Dan and Keri were by a swing, pretending to be a couple. When Skylar stopped answering back to The Grand Master, the Grand Master immediately stopped. Then they started to focus on the suspicious couple. Dan grumbled "I don't think we are a believable couple." Worried Keri asked "Then what do we do?" Dan suggested "Well I have got an idea. Don't freak out when I do this. "Okay just do it." Keri begged. As Keri spoke her last word Dan placed his lips on hers. Shocked Keri deepened the kiss making it into a snog. Back at the mi high base Tom laughed "Wow!"

As Skylar and The Grand Master stared Aniesha like a burglar tip toed behind them and knocked the master unconscious. Slowly Skylar turned around to face a girl who was about 6 years old than her. She was just about to scream when Aniesha put her glittery, green nails over her mouth.

Minutes passed Aniesha finally let Skylar breathe. "Wow what the hell were you trying to do, suffocate me," Skylar hissed taking deep breaths. "Sorry I just didn't want you to scream, "Aniesha replied staring at Dan and Keri as they were walking towards them. Right in front of them appeared a MI High minivan awaiting them to get in. "Come on let's go!" Aniesha smiled. "No!" wailed Skylar. "Tom she won't leave" Aniesha sighed "Well try again," Tom pled. "I said No!" as Skylar screamed beside them a tree fell. Scared as a cat being chased by a crow Keri realised she must be the weapon. "Guys she is the weapon," Keri claimed. "Who would be so sick to use a child as a weapon," "Zoe she was used as a weapon." Dan said remembering the girl he had a crush on.

Greeting the teenage spies was the head of MI High, Stella Knight, who took Mandy to her office. As the mission was completed the spies returned back to their school to learn but not Keri and Dan as Dan wanted to talk to Keri. Playtime had begun Tom stared at Aniesha talking to Lady J for several minutes until his attention was caught by Keri crying. Aniesha and him rushed towards the red-headed girl. "So, you and Dan aren't together," Aniesha said sadly. "Nope apparently the kiss was a mistake. Not too happy with him at the moment!" Keri said, bowing her head in anger. "There was once a girl…"Tom started. Aniesha told him to go as she wanted to talk to Keri girl to girl. That's when Tom wanted to have a chat with Dan.

Tom searched for Dan everywhere, he found him by his locker smiling at a picture of Zoe. "I don't get what you're smiling at!" Tom said angrily. "What?" Dan asked. "You've hurt Keri!" Tom said. "I told her it was a mistake. That's all!" Dan said, trying to sound innocent. "She's liked you ever since the defeat of Korps" Tom stated "You made her think that you like her. You've hurt her a lot!" Tom shouted. "Look I'm sorry…"Dan began. "It's been ages since Zoe left. You need to grow up. If she wanted you, she would have called!" he interrupted. Then he walked off leaving Dan to feel guilty.

"I know you're trying to help Aniesha but just leave me alone," Keri whispered walking off "By the way if Dan needs a friend, tell him I'm not here,".

With all the drama the spies hadn't realised that their pencils had been beeping for ages.

"Where are they I called them over an hour ago," complained Stella walking up and down. "It's okay I will go up on my own I'm not a little kid," Skylar spoke. "Let's go over what your back up story is." Stella said. "I'm Skylar; I'm an exchange student from America as I am a child genius." Skylar answered.

Skylar changed into the St Hearts uniform, changing part of it to her own taste, as Frank informed Mrs King and Mr Flatley of Skylar. "Now Mr F this is Skylar James, Dan's step sister," Frank explained. "How come I haven't heard about this?" Mrs King questioned. Frank quickly changed the subject and easily got Skylar to learn at St Hearts. But he soon dug up another problem: how to convince Dan's mum to adopt Skylar.

Her black fringe swayed in front of her as she was introduced to her headmaster Mr Flatley. "Now listen up class we have a new student today. Here is Skylar James everybody." Skylar entered her hazelnut eyes glittered as the bright, yellow sun shone on her. "What the hell is screamy skul girl doing here?" Dan whispered to his friends sitting around him. Mr Flatley continued "Can I have 4 volunteers to show Skylar around the school," Mr Flatley asked politely as always. Dan, Aniesha and Tom stood up. "Keri stand up!" Aniesha said. Hastily she stood up.

As soon as they got hold of Skylar they assumed she escaped, they knocked her out, went down the left and gave her to Stella and Frank who were discussing their relationship. "Stella that kiss" Frank said but was interrupted mid-sentence by the opening of the lift. "What happened to Skylar" Stella said. "She escaped," the team said at the same time. "No I sent her up on her own because you guys were too busy worrying about your social lives than your spy lives," Stella angrily shouted "I just want to say The Grand Master and the Crime Minister has escaped from MI High prison exactly like Mike Stern did,"

Her eyes fluttered as she heard Stella talking to the team about the Crime Minister. "Can I go on the mission?" Skylar asked waking up. "No!" shouted Stella and Frank at the same time. She didn't argue but instead put on puppy eyes. "Fine, you can work the computer, Tom you are going on field with the rest of the team," Frank said.

Tom glared at Skylar, angry that she was going to sit around eating biscuits instead of him. "Team rumours have been spread around that Skul have Zoe hostage in one of the bases," Stella said not knowing that Dan had feelings for Zoe. Dan hands were in fighting position .Keri had turned away from everyone silently trying to hold back her tears. She thought Dan and her had a connection.

While Keri contemplated in her mind what was going between her and Dan, Stella explained that if they do find Zoe bring he back. "Keri, listen!" Frank pleaded as Keri was snapped out off her many thoughts.

Left with biscuits and a hot chocolate Skylar began helping her friends find Zoe.

**This is the first part of it. Going to update on Mondays and Fridays.**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1: Separated Teens - Part 2

The team had been walking to the address for around 10 minutes and was very confused about what happened to Keri. Keri had decided not to speak to anyone especially Dan who broke her heart. Inside Dan's mind he thought "I only missed Zoe because she was the first girl he ever noticed-Aniesha is a girl but in a boy type of way-Keri was only trying to fit in but all I did was turn her away and never got to know her. I should really apologise."

"So Keri are you okay?" Dan said trying to start a conversation. Keri ignored him that's what she learned from her best friend Trina who went through the same thing with a boy. "Keri," Dan continued. "Shut up Dan!" Keri said annoyed by Dan. Everyone was surprised Keri never talked to anyone like that not even to Trina when they had girl fights. Immediately he shut up.

"The plan Aniesha, Dan and Tom go upstairs and I'll go downstairs," Keri commanded. "Maybe I should come with you," Dan offered. "Yes Dan go with Keri," Frank considered. Keri muttered under her breath straight after Frank said that all she could think about is Zoe – for some weird reason.

"So Aniesha," Tom stammered. "Yeah," Aniesha answered while searching for any type of evidence. "Would you like to go see Captain America: The Winter Soldier with me not like a date or anything just as friends," Tom said. "I'd love too, "Aniesha casually said. They both didn't notice that their speakers were on the whole time. Keri, Dan, Skylar and Frank heard all of it.

Meanwhile back under ST hearts Skylar chewed on Jammie Dodgers. But for some reason she felt dizzy and within minutes was unconscious-why?

Keri and Dan split up when they got upstairs; Keri had had enough of Dan's many sorries. She scanned the perimeter of the room until she spotted something at the corner off the room that would really shock everyone.

Dan had checked everywhere and was about to go help Keri when he heard a piercing scream. He ran as fast as he could towards the scream until a black glove from behind covered his mouth.

**Thinking about deleting this story should I or should not?**

**Also I have a new poll for either Dan&amp;Keri or Dan&amp;Zoe.**

**With SATS coming up I have decided that I will at least update once every two weeks.**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 1: Separated Teens - Part 3

**Another story up, enjoy!**

The paramedics had been called. Frank again and again and again tried to wake her up. It was no use. She didn't even have a pulse. He called the first person he would call in a situation like this: "Stella I think Skylar is dead," Frank whispered almost falling to pieces.

The grandmaster and the crime minister menacingly sniggered. They both had control over Skylar and now had control over 3 MI High agents.

Meanwhile back at the empty warehouse, or what they thought it was, Keri saw a petite girl with the same colour hair as her she looked like the picture in Dan's locker. Instead the girl looked angry. "Hello I'm," Keri said being stopped by the girl. "I know who you are. You're the girl who stole Dan away from me. Keri Summers, Evil (Korps and Skull together) is rising and will crush MI High." Silenced Keri could not even make funny remarks like she usually would all she could do was see Zoe escape the way Keri came.

Dan woke up beside Aniesha and Tom. You could see Aniesha had been crying even if she was a MI High agent Tom knew she was an emotional person. Holding hands Aniesha and Tom hoped that they would be saved. They had been stripped of all electrical appliances it was no use.

Suddenly, wind slapped their faces, that wasn't even the beginning, the person they least expected in that situation was there saving them it was Zoe.

"Agent Frank London, do you know what the patient was doing at the time when this incident?" the nurse asked. "Um I think she was eating biscuits," Frank whispered hastily. "New biscuits that they are trying at St Hearts called Evil-they 'steal' your hunger away," The nurse nodded and slipped away from the room trying to work out if what Frank said at the end was a lame try of a joke.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" the spies said in unison but all in different tones. "Keri told me to come and get you, she was tied up," Zoe said unsurely. "Typical," Dan muttered. They escaped quickly not even the drivers singing Iggy Azalea in the front of the vehicle could hear them.

Zoe and the team located Keri asleep in a bar with a bottle of beer. They continuously nudged her until she woke up. "Keri what happened?" Aniesha asked worriedly. "Let me bet you wanted to try something new," Dan said. "No Dan honestly I don't know what happened I," Keri said. "Yeah Keri when our team was in need you decide to do something stupid, do you know what I was thinking of apologising to you but know I don't think I want to. And do you know the most pathetic thing is you send your sister to save us," Dan said. Dan stormed out of the room, then Aniesha, then Tom. "Keri very very naughty bitch upsetting your closest friends bad, you better stay away from Dan I own him now," Zoe said leaving once again Keri silenced.

"Frank London and Stella Knight we were able to remove the threat but they're may still be some glitches as the kids say in these times, she can depart the hospital today" The nurse said.

"God I hate surgery and why do I have to have it," Skylar complained while Stella pushed her towards Frank. "Come on Skylar I've got a tough argument with Dan's mum,"

This is the start of this teams problems and it's agreed soon it's not going to end.

**I'm back!Sorry it took so long doing a school play. Also for the poll I'm not going to tell you which pair one just to keep the suspense going but there is going to Frella and Toniesha.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. N0TE(not a chapter)

**Hi guys I'm back**

**I know it's been a long time I have just finished year 7**

**And it's SUMMERRRRRR**

**I've decided to start writing 3 other fanfics while still writing this one**

**1)Worlds End**

**2)Henry Danger**

**3)So Awkward**

**I am now gonna post every Monday.**

**Night B,**

**P.S good to be back**


End file.
